Perfect Person
by Lapse - Raevn
Summary: Sora's always been in a rather unique line of work. Prying around one night, he discovers a conspiracy he doesn't want to get caught up in, with someone he doesn't want to leave behind. Curiousity killed the cat, but the cat has nine lives. SR. [Paused.]
1. Prologue: Disfigures

Disclaimer: I don't own KH! And I most likely never will, sadly. .

Warnings! – Contains Yaoi. Please don't read if it offends you.

-

This was just a sudden idea that flew into my head last night. :3 So I put it down on paper, and before you knew it I had a sheet full of unreadable scribbles. --; So…I typed out my doodles and this is what I came out with.

Plus, I'm trying to focus on my other story. So the other takes priority…right now, anyway.

Pairings will be shown as the story goes along. Some are rather obvious, some aren't.

Note: The numbers in the story do have some meaning. If anyone can figure it out, they get a cookie. It's actually kind've simple, so don't think too hard.

* * *

Perfect Person 

-Prologue-

-

"_We want to create…"_

It was an awfully long corridor. It was dark, too, lit by those blackened, old-fashioned candles mounted on the walls - that nowadays only showed up in cliché horror movies.

Particular flames were so weak and dwindled that they blew out as Sora rushed past. Glowing, ember flakes just fingered the ground before they faded.

He passed through an archway, continuing on to yet another labyrinth of sandstone. _Numbers 18, 9, 11, then 21…_ 1891121.

It was much easier to recall the code separately, rather than that seemingly unnecessary blend of digits. A twist brought him to a narrow hallway labeled with tags proclaiming it passage eighteen.

"_People are awfully flawed." A pause. "They betray one another. They do not trust, do not expect, do not love."_

"_They live for only themselves." Another's snarl cut in._

Layered stone flooring – vaguely naturally shaped - echoed the dull thud of his right shoe, while his left foot valiantly tried to keep from touching the floor – having idiotically lost his shoe some time ago.

There were doors, too. Entrances beckoning yet locked from the inside. Occasionally, noises could be heard as if people were conversing. The doors were beautiful, or rather could've been beautiful if presented in a much brighter light.

His stride was steady, if a bit desperate.

There was a sound buzzing in his ears – heard only by him but louder than anyone could ever imagine. It was a mixture of memories, loud voices and thoughts he never remembered himself thinking.

"_Our goal does seem a bit hopeful, doesn't it…"_

Narrow flashes of amber gleamed dangerously, haunting the backs of his eyelids. They laughed at him, amused almond every time he blinked to clear dust from his vision.

Foolishness. He should not have allowed himself to chase his curiosity, and in turn his roommate, up to this point. He had been _taught better_, he cursed himself.

Especially since he was so mediocre at playing hide-and-seek, all those years ago.

Hindsight. Perception after the fact.

Casting a weary, skeptical blue eye behind his shoulder, he vaulted himself into a shaft branded with the number nine.

"_You're psychotic, all of you. What makes you even BEGIN to think that –"_

"_You're not to talk to our master –"_

"_Silence. Either consent to our terms, or leave here not as you were."_

Sora paused as he slowed, scarcely catching a crooked opening with blunted, golden ones proudly standing upon the top corners.

He grinned to himself, slipping sideways even as he heard a reverberated, lighthearted laugh coming from a doorway not six steps away from him. _Not losing quite yet._

His covered foot caught on a bruise on the otherwise perfect surface. His other slammed onto the floor as it tried to keep balance and dignity, causing his face to cringe at the cold transferring up his spine.

He had jinxed himself on that one. His mother's dismal luck (bless her soul) had transferred over to Sora, he was sure of it. His watch glowed, illuminating his neck as he read off a total of ten minutes remaining.

That wasn't too bad. Considering he had only one more path remaining. Rather good time had been made.

"_His original caretaker became rather busy. It wouldn't be forever – just until he is able to return to the line of duty."_

"_Who? You don't mean L-"_

"_We don't talk of names here. We speak in numbers. Names hold far too much power on a being."_

A flash of dancing neon lights caught his eye as he dashed past. It was enthralling, he admitted to himself, but he had no time for things as trivial as exploring.

"_You're quite high-ranked. Skilled, your file states. You would be wholly fit to play guard." Murmured. Speaking as if he wasn't there._

"_It's as if you consider this a game." Sora spat out, vehemently. "I'm not fit to care for a child."_

"_It's not a child you're caring for."_

The last number was…twenty-one, he believed. There. Eyes spied a polished door fit for a castle entrance. The handle showed little use. As he pushed it open, it led to a simple path with outwardly no tricks.

Distanced steps reiterated down the hall. Time was no longer a factor.

"_No? Perhaps you would like to meet the one you are to care for first."_

Endlessly long, it was. Stretched forever out in front of him. And to think, afterwards all he could look forward to was walking back.

"_You have an hour. A test, you could say."_

_Eyes noticed snapshots on the wall. No – not snapshots. Child's drawings, colored in light pastels. Each depicting certain figures. "Those are…"_

"_Yes, they are rather whimsical, aren't they? Living dreams, each and every one of them. Simply waiting for someone to teach them life…"_

A simple doorway was coming up. Judging the scanner cautiously, he ran his arm under the limelight.

The door opened, admitting his entrance.

"_But we will make our dream a reality." Eyes sparkled with dark zeal._

The room opened into a vast cavern. The floor illuminated under his feet as he walked on the solid, glossy-black marble surface. A high ceiling eliminated any feelings of claustrophobia.

Chambers upon chambers, filled with glowing green water. Bubbles floated gaily upwards. Thin tubes carrying air and nutrients to figures within. Most vaguely humanoid.

He stopped in front of a single chamber, standing underlined next to four other vacant ones. The four no longer shimmering cylinders tinted the single radiant one.

He stared what seemed forever, at the floating strands of hoary. Breaths exhaled the smallest trace of effervesces.

As if nodding to himself, he left to go accept the offer, steps determined and sure.

"_We want to create the perfect person."_

Slivers of blue-green watched him go.

* * *

AN: There you are. I have a vague idea of where it's going, but all my ideas seem to like clashing together. 

If anyone likes how it's going so far, I'll probably put more energy into it, I guess. Don't criticize too hard? I did write this in the span of an hour. xD


	2. Chapter One: Learning to Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings! – Contains Yaoi. If such a thing offends you, please press that little back button arrow.

-

Thank you very much for the wonderful feedback. Reviews really do help me write, so please drop a comment. And if you have any ideas or things you'd like me to add, feel free to suggest.

For some reason, I'm finding this fiction a bit easier to write than my other one.

Seeing as no one got the number thing… It'll show up again in a few more chapters, as more characters get introduced. Honorable mention to anyone who gets it. :3 It's a pretty common code, I think.

Note: In this story, Sora _might_ be older than Riku. Both physically and mentally. For now, anyway.

-

* * *

Perfect Person

-Chapter One-

-

"Three weeks."

Sora breathed. "Pardon?" He instantly cringed and cursed himself in displeasure.

One of the first rules he had learned was to _never _ask questions. Let your opponent reveal themselves, he had been taught. Silence was unnerving. Most succumb to the quiet by themselves.

"It will take three weeks before we can spare someone else." The voice drawled, the figure's aristocratic speech irritating Sora's eardrums. "That's how long you are to care for him."

He murmured his consent. "Ah."

The form nodded, waving his hand indifferently to another character standing at his right. His red sleeve trembled in the afterthought. "Lenzo. Please go free our fifth."

Lenzo – or Zexion, as he was referred to now – bowed and swept from the room, his cloak leaving a room of silence as Sora's mouth grew dry.

-

The illumined floor threw long, towering shadows on the wall, each an odd, indistinguishable shape. Zexion stepped up to a capricious-looking device, rapidly pressing a series of triggers and keys. A red light blinked faintly in warning.

He looked up, pity clear in his eyes.

Water-like substance slowly drained away.

A young, proportioned figure sank to the chamber's flooring, bending slightly. His feet touched the floor. Eyes fluttered, shards of color briefly in attendance but quickly covered by long lashes. Beads of water, like dew on mornings after rain, dotted his skin.

Zexion gathered the figure in his arms hastily, careful to touch as little of him as he possibly could. The Organization was careful of taint, after all…

As he dressed the lithe teen in his arms in loose garments of silk-like material, his eyes grew warm. Ice previously frozen over closures melted fleetingly. _Another one…_

A mouth pressed indistinctly on the figure's forehead. "Best of luck to you." Zexion murmured.

He was afraid the silence would crack if he spoke any louder.

-

Calculating, slightly widened eyes watched as Zexion placed the teen in his new employer's arms. Sora focused his eyes on the glee that flashed in the person's expression. The teen in his arms shifted ever-so-slightly before relenting and relaxing. Faint creases smoothed as he settled.

"A beauty, isn't he?" Spoken softly. He was aware of Sora's gaze, watching his every move. Zealously long, pianist fingers stroked silver strands. He held a lock up to the dim light, smiling in pleasure at the lack of imperfections.

Sora's eyes blinked at the way the man treated an _unconscious_ figure. _Like a pet…_

"Do take good care of him." The man deliberately spoke sharply. Seconds later it wasn't apparent at all. "Would you like to carry him to your…home, is it? Or would you rather he walked himself?" Mocking.

"…I'd prefer he looked alive, if that's what you mean." Sora replied curtly. His tenor spoke volumes of his opinion.

"Fair enough." And without warning, he swept down and pressed the oblivious adolescent into a bruising kiss.

-

_Sixteen figures felt the tremor as another was awakened, but only twelve were close enough to understand._

"…_What's his name?" A distant voice inquired. Arm pressed firmly, desperately against his chest._

"_The opposite of yours, Cloud." Heartbeat thudded loudly, forewarning._

_In the stronghold close enough to the act that the scent twisted in the air, twelve figures made a conscious effort to breathe._

-

"What are –" Sora surprised himself, an oddly possessive tone that conveyed his awkwardness of the situation.

"This is how you…rouse him." Offhandedly. As if he did something of the sort every day.

Sora gaped as the teen _really did_ open his eyes, blinking curiously as a scrunched fist came up to rub at his eyes. The form tried to sit up, and promptly tumbled off the cloaked man's lap.

Wide, shaped pupils blinked curiously, raising a pallid hand to cup his own cheek.

"Go on then." The authoritative figure commanded. His comment wasn't directed to the figure at his feet, but rather at Sora himself.

"I just…take him with me then?" Not waiting for an answer to his question, he gestured to the boy. "…Come along then, eighteen…err…"

"Riku." A grin that didn't seem much like one. "His name."

"…Riku then." The adolescent looked up, noticeably recognizing his name. "Come with me."

"Walk, Riku." The man said, settling a light hand on the young man's shoulder. Sora had turned around, ready to leave, to get as far as he could from this place he never should have known about in the first place.

"…Walk?" Childlike innocence covered his words. Sincerity layered behind the naïve teen's eyes, easily giving reason for Sora to turn around. "What is walking?"

Sora stood in hiatus, his mind comprehending what had just been asked. _Not a child indeed…_

His employer's smug look clearly explained what he expected Sora to do.

Sora crossed the brief expanse of the room, using distant strides and making sure to emphasize his footsteps. He took a hand of smaller, thinner fingers, his calloused hands a blunt contrast to his charge's new skin.

"One step at a time." Spoken softly, because if he spoke any louder he was sure he would startle his responsibility. He demonstrated, lightly pulling Riku forward, but not enough so momentum could teach anything.

The teen wobbled, unused legs trembling faintly as he took a step forward.

A blinding smile of accomplishment stole Sora's breath.

-

He had quickly rushed Riku out of the room soon after, aware of an amused intent on their backside. Sora frowned seeing Riku almost trip on a too-long pant leg.

He pulled out his cell phone as they hit daylight.

"Hello, Yuffie? This is Sora. Yeah, I need your help."

-

Just before they left, gesturing for Riku to go ahead of him, Sora had turned around for a pithy moment, glance landing on the figure still in the chair.

"May I know the name of my…employer?"

A mouth baring a prominent chin grinned, oddly creepy for an expression meant to express happiness.

"Xehanort."

-

"I _told_ you it wasn't for myself." Sora held back a headache as he watched his friend fawn over Riku, who was looking decidedly wary, but still curious.

"What's your name? Yuffie crowed, tugging on Riku's shoulder. The sleeve, due to the loose chemise, began slipping off, showing a spread of pale skin.

"Riku." A voice lighter than most guys replied. "And who are you?" If anyone else had phrased that question that way, it might have been rude. But as it was Yuffie could only squeal and strike her traditional pose.

"I'm…" A pause for dramatic effect. "The Great Ninja Yuffie!" A blinding smile accompanied the words, and Sora swore he heard a 'ping' echo from somewhere, jumping from his friend's beam.

"Ninja?" Riku inquired, eyes shining. "What's that? Can I be one too?"

A shriek later, a startled teenager found himself securely in a glomp. His frame was easily lifted by the hyperactive ninja aspirant and swung around.

-

"What about those?"

"No way! That wouldn't do a _thing_ for his figure. Honestly Sora, someone would like you'd never gone shopping before." Yuffie stated, eyeing Sora's clothing. "Then again, all I ever see you in is that black jacket, anyway. Wear something casual next time you call."

"I was on business." Sora twitched. "Besides, I never claimed to be metro-sexual."

A giggle in front of them distracted them from conversation. There was a little girl holding onto Riku's arm, tugging and laughing with him at some plush toys in a store window. Hey mother stood nearby, smiling gaily at the spectacle. Nearing the holidays, the stores were fully decked out with twinkling lights and extravagant displays.

As they came to stand beside her, Sora felt disturbingly oddly like a parent. Protective. He wasn't sure if it was a good feeling.

"Is he a friend of yours?" A pleasant voice asked. The women gestured at the pair in front of them.

"Yes, yes he is." Yuffie replied, knowing that Sora wasn't going to.

"He's so polite. Like my own kid." She smiled, a curious shine on her face.

"He's…foreign." Sora said.

The woman nodded, unquestioning. Trustful.

The duo ran up to them, the older dragged by the more excited. "Mommyyy!" The mother bent down as the girl threw herself into her mother's arms, beaming happily. Her yellow dress flapped behind her.

"Will you buy me that? Please, mommy?" An endearing, round finger pointed at the window. Not at anything the store was selling, but rather the Christmas lights donning the edges.

Not missing a beat. "Of course, honey. We'll go to that store over there and get rainbow ones. Would you like that better than the white ones?"

The kid puffed her cheeks. "No! I want silver ones, like his hair!" She pointed to the teen, who looked apologetic.

"I'm…I'm sorry, miss. I –" Riku was cut off by the woman's laughter.

"Nonsense, young man. I've been getting tired of the colorful lights anyway. The white lights are much simpler and attractive." She paused to pick up her bag where she had left it when her daughter ran up."

"You kept my daughter busy for me for a while. It's nice to meet you." She smiled brightly, and they shook hands, Riku looking rather taken aback.

The mother picked up her youngster and nodded to Sora and Yuffie, who nodded back. She smiled again and walked away unhurriedly. The young girl's head peaked over her mother's shoulder as they walked by.

"Bye-bye, Mister Riku!"

Riku smiled and waved a hand delicately.

Yuffie smiled un-Yuffie-like, a more composed side that she hardly showed. And Sora felt his heart twist in a way it hadn't for years.

-

-End Chapter One-

* * *

-

To be continued!

Next update will come in its own time. Review to make things go faster, please.

-


	3. Chapter Two: Expectations

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Yaoi. Boyxboy, so please leave if you don't approve.

-

On rereading the last chapter, I found a few typos. Please ignore those. xD

Sorry for scaring anyone in the events of the previous chapter. xD (Cough Maia cough. :3) And yes, I did read Absolute Boyfriend before writing that scene, Chigai. I guess I stuck that in before I realized what I was doing.

The numbers simply refer to their names… I think I read someone else using it somewhere, and went with it. This is when you're using the numbers 1-26 for letters A-Z. So A would be 1, B would be 2, etc.

So if anyone feels like working it out when more numbers show up, they'll get a sort of preview before anyone else.

-

* * *

-

Perfect Person

-Chapter Two-

-

"No no. Go for the black one!" Yuffie cheered, throwing the black and silver-designed shirt at the silver-haired teen. It was a well-aimed throw, fluttering and settling on the adolescent's shoulder.

Riku nodded, and turned back to the dressing rooms, looking determined. (He _would_ make everyone happy, damnit!) The gray shirt he had on clung onto the eager, slim body. His hair was disheveled from pulling shirts on and off.

The boutique's lights shined down on them heavily. It was a hot, hot light that annoyed the hell out of the shoppers. But the store had the latest garments in the city, so no one would complain about anything that could shut the place down.

Sora checked his wallet. With the rate they were going at, he would have to ask his supervisor for a raise.

A hefty, oversized raise. His wages were low enough as it was.

Curse Yuffie and her shopping knowledge! And her high standards.

They, thankfully, walked out of the store not twenty minutes later. Unthankfully, they were also weighed down with four large bags, the infamous Papou Logo printed on the sides.

The bags had to be _tied_ closed to keep the insides from spilling out. And who was left to carry them? Sora, of course.

There was no one else.

Yuffie wouldn't let someone who had just _discovered the world_ bother themselves with dragging packages around, and she herself certainly wouldn't.

…But when Yuffie went to the bathroom to go 'freshen' up, Riku separated a bag from Sora's grasp. He refused to let him have it back, smiling in that blameless way Sora couldn't understand.

-

"Strife?"

Sora was puzzled. What was Cloud of all people doing in a common gathering place like this?

"Sora. How are you?" Cloud greeted, delaying. His blue eyes flashed peculiarly. Sora wasn't sure if it was the light or if that was the way his friend's eyes had always been.

"What are you doing here?" Sora's voice fell a few fractions lower. The walls had ears, after all. "What happened to your mission?"

"Completed." Cloud said easily. "I've been given some time off to spend with friends and family. You know, breather timeslots."

"Lucky you." Sora murmured.

"Why?" inquired Cloud. His head tilted in a curious fashion. "Did you get a new job?" He carefully phrased his sentences. To those overhearing the conversation, it would sound completely ordinary.

"Ah. I picked up a new task a little before this morning." Sora cocked a thumb toward the teen standings a few feet away from them, avidly chatting with Yuffie who was enthusiastically pointing at a store window. It displayed tags and chains made of from the finest artists.

Sora recoiled at the sight. _Poor wallet…_

"…So you've joined that conspiracy? And you called _me_ lucky. Bastard." Cloud chuckled, his laugh sounding like teasing to Sora's ears.

"Why's that, Strife?" He honestly couldn't see why _babysitting_ someone old enough to be in _their _work was even necessary.

"Exactly what I said, Sora."

He was stopped from asking more when a yell reached his tuned ears.

"Soraaa!" Yuffie shouted in that approving, optimist way she had perfected. Her voice demanded attention and Sora was turning before he realized he was being called.

"Yes?" What was… "…Is that an earring?"

Sora's query, of course, came from said ring sitting docile in Riku's ear. He blinked slowly, absentmindedly wondering if his employer would mind his creation being marked.

-

"What next?" Yuffie asked cheerily. Her comment wasn't a question, more like she was thinking out loud. Her stylish finger tapped the bottom of her chin briefly, contemplating.

Sora sighed. It was one of displeasure and disbelief. "Why don't we take Riku home?" He mentally hit himself. That sentence had come out wrong.

"To the place he'll be staying." He amended.

"The place _you'll_ be staying, too." Yuffie altered. She nodded at the idea; the thought of getting Riku settled satisfying her.

Motherly instincts, it seemed. All girls had them. Even big bad gang leaders couldn't kick a kitten and feel good about it.

They could pretend, but they couldn't help the guilt that frothed afterward.

-

"_I'll do whatever you ask of me." Blatant, defying eyes were looking in the other direction._

"_And why is that?" Hands idly tapped a pattern onto the armrest. He was interested in hearing the answer._

"…_Because I want to know I can. And I won't be known as simply a failure."_

-

Getting to Sora's property took a while.

Between struggling out of the mall (they had walked past a hair salon known for extravagant styles, and thus created a bothersome, infuriating interview) and finding Sora's car (did _everyone_ have a black sedan these days?) and _losing_ Cloud…

It was more trouble than it was worth.

Granted, Sora wasn't too worried about Cloud. He was one of their top…agents, give or take a few candidates. It's not as if he would get himself into any trouble he couldn't get out of.

Sora was more worried about letting Yuffie have free run of his house.

She had insisted to make sure that Riku would be living properly. Honestly, did she think that Sora would make him sleep on the floor and clean up after him?

Even he wasn't that cruel.

But he didn't prevent anything. Because as soon as he sat heavily onto his nice, worn-in sofa, his eyes closed and didn't open again for several hours.

-

Riku blinked, fingers poking at Sora's cheek in a questioning way. He tilted his head at Yuffie, inquiring what he should do.

"Oh, let him sleep. He's had a long day…and he's always overworked! I'll get him some covers, the poor guy. "

And with that, Yuffie left the room in search of a linen closet she _knew_ was just waiting to be uncluttered. Surely Sora had some means of survival in there, right?

Riku's hands brushed Sora's cheek, smiling as a lock of floppy hair succumbed to gravity and fell. The teen stood up, heading to where he assumed was the kitchen.

He was pleasantly surprised at the stock of food he found. At least his caretaker wasn't starving himself.

Whistling favorably, a tune that he had never heard of, Riku pulled up his sleeves and brandished a knife that many people would have been scared to touch.

Yuffie came back to a half-made meal, after piling a cocoon of blankets over Sora's form and puffing a well-stuffed pillow under his head. She exclaimed at the food and promptly sat down, claiming loudly that if Sora's sensitive nose wouldn't wake him up to enjoy this food then she would.

Riku beamed.

He had taken a confident liking to the hyperactive ninja. But he did hope that his concierge would wake up soon.

He wanted to impress him, after all. To make all his dreams come true.

And above all, to ensure his happiness before he had to leave.

-

_That night, Sora dreamed of an unseen floor, littered with photographs done in black and white. The edges flaked and yellowed with age._

_A faint gleam of blue tinted the clothes of one of the individuals._

_And he visualized his overseer tearing those same photos to ribbons._

_Heat filled his vision. They SHOULD have been preserved, should have…but he wasn't…_

_He wasn't supposed to care._

_It was a test, and he had failed. He always had._

-

"Good morning."

Sora awoke to Riku's voice hovering over his bed. His eyes drifted to the juvenile, vaguely noticing that he had changed into some of his new clothing. A green-lined black, sleeveless shirt sheltered his top while simple coal jeans held at his waist.

The brown-haired self wasn't quite awake at the moment. He responded sleepily – he really had to train himself to awaken without delay one of these days.

"So, you can do anything I ask of?"

Eyes shined in indistinct half-moon circles as Riku nodded. But his expression departed with the next few words.

"So can you fly?" Sora regretted his words the instant they touched his lips. _Never accept anxiety. Don't regret. _

Riku looked sad. A sound almost like a sigh breathed from his lips.

"I'm sorry."

_Regret isn't a necessity. It's a flaw, a weakness that one could do without._

"I can't defy gravity for you."

-

-End Chapter Two-

* * *

-

To be continued!

Gah, sorry for the unevenness of this chapter. . Seemed to me as if I just jumped around everywhere, trying to get things in. I had a whole outline written out, but I winded up not following half of it because I wanted those details to show up in later chapters.

Anyway, thoughts and comments? Leave them in a review, because those make me happy.

-


End file.
